<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Much to Learn by TeamGwenee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025119">Much to Learn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee'>TeamGwenee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Top Ten Tags Fic [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime considers his new squire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Top Ten Tags Fic [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Much to Learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaime gave the boy before him a hard look. He ran his eyes over his new squire’s frame with the disdain worthy of a Lannister, any approval hidden so as not to tarnish the Lannister’s glorious reputation of derision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ugly, freckled, with a broken nose and crooked teeth. But tall, with good muscles. The youth seemed almost afraid to meet his eyes, as though he had something to hide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well!” he barked. “Do you want to be a knight or what? Pick up your sword and show me what you’re made of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Brienne ran away from home, from duty and marriage family and and silent mortification, to freedom and fear and gore and glory, she did not dream she would ever end up in Jaime Lannister’s service. Not Ser Jaime Lannister, knighted by Ser Arthur Dayne himself. A warriors of such skill that his name was revered since he was fourteen. It was even rumoured that Mad King Aerys had once wanted to name him to the Kingsguard, to serve along the greatest warriors of the realm. Lord Tywin certainly believed those rumours, for he kept his son far from court and King’s Landing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Lord of Casterly Rock did not care much for Jaime’s decision to travel to King’s Landing, even now with the Mad King gone and the city obliterated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime left his father to his fury, and travelled to the capital to offer his help in rebuilding. Everyone said that Ser Jaime Lannister was the Warrior made flesh, but he could put his hand at being the Smith when called upon to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his japes and his scorn, his mirthful smiles and sour tongue, Brienne could see the gentleness in his soul. The truth within.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, Brienne would let Jaime see the truth about her. Before he knighted her, she would reveal herself to him. He could dismiss her, or raise her to knighthood under her true name as he willed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that would not be for some time yet. She had so much to learn before that time came. Until that day, Brienne was content to cherish the chance to learn from him, and be in his company. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>